Kojna
O kojna é uma língua artística amadora, criada por Antonio Luiz Monteiro Coelho da Costa para o universo ficcional Outros 500. O seu nome deriva de (Koiné Helleniké, ou "grego comum"), nome da lingua franca dos reinos helenísticos e da metade oriental do Império Romano. História (ficcional) Vitoriosa na guerra mundial de 1865-1870 contra a fascista Federação Européia, a aliança liderada pelo Brasil e pelo Império Sino-Japonês fundou uma nova Comunidade das Nações, com autoridade sobre todo o planeta. Na primeira década de seu funcionamento, a Comunidade construiu uma capital junto ao lago Chade, na África, emitiu uma moeda global, introduziu um novo calendário universal e criou uma língua internacional auxiliar chamada kojna, com a qual passou, gradativamente, a redigir seus documentos oficiais e conduzir suas deliberações. [[Imagem:Bandeira_terra.png|thumb|200px|right|'Bandeira da Comunidade das Nações (1870 em diante)']] Nessa história alternativa, a importância da maioria das línguas européias era muito menor do que em nossa linha do tempo. As únicas línguas desse continente com ampla difusão ultramarina eram o holandês e o português, este com forte influência do abanheenga (neotupi), no qual praticamente todos os brasileiros eram fluentes. O náuatl (asteca) e o runa simi (inca) eram línguas vivas de nações poderosas. Chinês e japonês eram as línguas mais prestigiadas depois do lusobrasileiro. O ioruba, o umbundo, o suaíli e o haussa eram línguas francas de grande parte da África, nessa linha do tempo amplamente alfabetizada e produtora de uma literatura moderna e vigorosa. Árabe clássico, sânscrito e malaio também eram amplamente estudados e ensinados. [[Imagem:Terra01.png|thumb|450px|center|'Mapa da Comunidade das Nações após a redivisão territorial de 2004']] O resultado foi a criação de uma língua internacional de caráter bem menos europeu do que a maioria das línguas auxiliares desenvolvidas em nossa realidade, tais como esperanto, ido e a interlíngua. O koina usa um vocabulário básico do grego clássico, considerado relativamente neutro por se tratar da língua de um povo cuja influência cultural havia se espalhado por muitas civilizações, mas de resto procura equilibrar a influência lingüística dos idiomas dos principais idiomas do Novo Mundo, da Europa, da África e da Ásia. As línguas vivas com contribuições mais importantes incluem: abanheenga, quéchua e náhuatl (Novo Mundo); lusobrasileiro, francês, italiano, holandês, alemão e russo (Europa); suaíli, ioruba e haussa (África); árabe, hindi, mandarim e malaio (Ásia). Das línguas mortas, além do grego clássico, contribuíram também o latim, o sânscrito e o hebraico. Sempre que possível, a formação de palavras em koina recorre às fontes originais de palavras modificadas ou emprestadas de outras línguas, na sua forma escrita mais antiga. Assim, as palavras tomadas do português, se tiverem etimologia latina, são transcritas como palavras latinas de acordo com a pronúncia reconstruída do latim clássico; se forem originadas do árabe, de acordo com a o árabe clássico e assim por diante. Essa regra não é aplicada, porém, quando a etimologia é duvidosa ou o significado da palavra tiver sido radicalmente modificado em relação à língua de origem. Na prática, a maioria das palavras do português e francês foram transcritas como latinas, as do hindi como sânscritas e as do mandarim como chinês antigo. As línguas naturais continuaram a existir nesse mundo alternativo em maior número do que em nossa realidade, pois a maioria das línguas indígenas do Novo Mundo não foi extinta pela colonização. O koina raramente é usado para escrever romances, contos, poemas ou canções, embora a maioria das obras literárias importantes acabem por ser traduzidas nessa língua. Por outro lado, ela predomina na política planetária e interestelar, nos portos, aeroportos e espaçoportos, no contato entre pessoas de diferentes culturas, nas ciências e em periódicos de alcance internacional. Mesmo séculos depois, os sistemas solares colonizados pela humanidade continuaram a falar línguas naturais no dia-a-dia, embora toda a sua diplomacia seja conduzida em koina. Assim como se deu com o latim ou o sânscrito, a restrição do uso a contextos formais e cultos a manteve praticamente intacta ao longo das gerações, enquanto as línguas naturais continuaram a evoluir e se diversificar. Fonética e escrita O kojna usa um alfabeto próprio, mas pode ser satisfatoriamente transliterado com um alfabeto latino de 28 letras: Para os falantes de português, eis um guia aproximado: #A a – como no português a've #B b – como no português '''b'ola #C c – como no espanhol 'J'alisco ou no alemão Ba'''ch #Ç ç - como no alemão Mün'ch'en ou sânscrito Ś'iva #D d – como no português '''d'a'd'o #E e – como no português crê''' #F f – como no português f'aca #G g – como no português '''g'ato #H h – como no inglês 'h'all #I i – como no português 'i'sto #J j – como no português 'j'usto #K k – como no português 'c'ama #L l – como no português '''lápis #M m – como no português m'ãe #N n – como no português '''n'avio #Ñ ñ – como no inglês ki'''ng #O o – como no português o'vo #P p – como no português '''p'ato #Q q – como na pronúncia paulistana de có'rr'ego, ou no árabe 'Gh'aza #R r – como no espanhol pe'rr'o #S s – como no português 's'apo #T t – como no português 't'a't'''u #U u – como no português '''u'va #V v – como no português mana'u'''ara #W w – como no português '''v'aca #X x – como no inglês britânico le'e'''r ou lu're #Y y – como no tupi Jac'y' ou na pronúncia lisboeta de m'i'''lagre #Z z – como no português '''z'ona #' ' – pausa glotal, como na interjeição ã'''-'ã (para dizer não a uma criança pequena) Disposição das consoantes Observações: *As oclusivas e nasais velares (k, g, ) podem ser pronunciadas como uvulares. *As fricativas velares (c, q) podem ser pronunciadas como uvulares ou faringais. *As labiais (p, b, m), podem ser pronunciadas como labiodentais. *As labiodentais (f, v), podem ser pronunciadas como labiais. *As consoantes seguidas de j podem ser palatalizadas. Essa combinação é usada, por exemplo, para exprimir as consoantes palatalizadas tomadas de línguas eslavas. *As consoantes seguidas de x podem ser enfáticas ou retroflexas. Essa combinação é usada, por exemplo, para exprimir as consoantes retroflexas tomadas do sânscrito e do chinês e as enfáticas (faringalizadas ou velarizadas) das línguas semitas. *As consoantes seguidas de v (kv, gv etc.) podem ser labializadas. Essa combinação é usada para transcrever o qu latino (como kv) e a semivogal chinesa (como jv). *As oclusivas seguidas de h (ph, bh, th, kh) podem ser aspiradas. Essa combinação é usada para transcrever as consoantes aspiradas do grego, do sânscrito e do chinês. Disposição das vogais Observações: *Algumas combinações de vogais podem ser pronunciados como vogais longas ou como ditongos: ** '''ax:' ou - representa o longo do latim, grego, sânscrito e árabe. ** axj: ou - representa o ditongo grego αι (com alfa longo) e o havaiano ae. ** aj: aj - representa o ditongo grego αι (com alfa curto), o latino ae ou o havaiano ai ** ex: ou - usado para representar o longo do latim, o η (eta) grego e o è'' ou ''ê aberto do francês. ** exj: ou - usado para representar o ditongo grego ηι e o português éi. ** exv: , ou - usado para representar o eu aberto francês e o ditongo grego ηυ. ** ej: ou - usado para representar o é'' fechado do francês. ** '''ev': ou - usado para representar o eu francês e o ö'' alemão. ** '''ij': - usado para representar o longo do latim, grego, sânscrito e árabe. ** iv: ou - usado para representar o u'' francês e o ''ü alemão. ** ox: ou - usado para representar o longo do latim e o ω (ômega) grego). ** oxj: , ou - usado para representar o ditongo grego ωι, o português ói, o inglês oy e o havaiano oe. ** oj: : representa o ditongo grego oι (com ômicron), o latino oe ou o havaiano oi ** ov: ou - usado para representar o o'' fechado final do francês e o ''o longo do inglês. ** uv: - usado para representar o longo do latim, grego, sânscrito e árabe. ** yx: - usado para representar o ou longo do inglês (como em b'i'''rd). Alfabeto Koina [[Imagem:Alfabetokoina.gif|center|thumb|450px|'Alfabeto Koina']] Sílabas e acentuação No kojna, as sílabas podem ser curtas ou longas. Sílabas curtas terminam em vogal, ao passo que sílabas longas terminam em consoante ou semivogal. A estrutura geral das sílabas longas pode ser: ©(L)VV© ou ©(L)V C onde C é qualquer consoante (que pode ser aspirada), L é uma aproximante (r, l, ou i, u, y na função de consoante), VV é vogal longa ou ditongo e V uma vogal curta. A das sílabas curtas é ©(L) V onde V é qualquer vogal curta. Algumas sílabas são formadas por apenas uma consoante escrita. Nesse caso, subentende-se øcomo vogal curta epentética. Quando uma palavra contém pelo menos uma sílaba longa na palavra, o acento cai na última sílaba longa. Se não houver sílaba longa, cai na primeira sílaba. Conveniências prosódicas (por exemplo, da canção ou da poesia) e sotaques regionais às vezes resultam na transformação de vogais longas em seqüência de vogais curtas e na conseqüente divisão de sílabas longas em sílabas curtas. Neste caso, o acento também se desloca. Morfologia Os radicais do kojna sempre terminam em vogal ou ditongo: empréstimos de outras línguas terminados em consoante são acrescidos de e ou y. Valência As palavras em kojna classificam-se, conforme o número de argumentos ou complementos que exigem e regem, em avalentes, monovalentes, divalentes, trivalentes e, raramente, tetravalentes. *''Avalentes: terminados em vogal ou ditongo, expressam conceitos isolados que não exigem complemento, incluindo substantivos abstratos ("brancura"), verbos impessoais ("chove") e nomes próprios ("Sócrates"). *''Monovalentes'': terminados sempre em n'', expressam conceitos que exigem um único complemento, tais como verbos intransitivos ("voar", "mugir", "brilhar") e adjetivos ("quadrado", "vermelho"). *''Divalentes: terminados sempre em s'', expressam conceitos que exigem dois complementos, tais como verbos transitivos ("comer", "aquecer"), posposições (equivalentes a preposições do português como "para", "de") e conjunções (equivalentes a "e", "ou"). *''Trivalentes: terminados sempre em c'', expressam conceitos que exigem três complementos, incluindo verbos transitivos diretos e indiretos como "dar", "pedir", "preferir", "avisar", "informar". *''Tetravalentes: terminados sempre em w'', expressam conceitos que exigem quatro complementos, tais como o verbo que corresponde a "trocar" (uma pessoa 1 troca algo 2 por outra coisa 3 com alguém 4). Exemplos: *''Plue *Chove *''Anthroxpo thexron'' *O homem é um mamífero. *''Luvna Tellure satellites.'' *A Lua é satélite da Terra. Em kojna, o uso de divalentes para descrever ações cujo sujeito é um humano ou outro ser visto como dotado de vontade própria indica que o comportamento pode não envolver vontade ativa, por ser uma reação independente de vontade ("ver", "sentir"), ou resultado de acidente ou descuido ("derrubar", "atropelar"). Ações consideradas voluntárias são sempre expressas por trivalentes, tendo como objeto indireto o seu suposto beneficiário. Freqüentemente, o beneficiário é o próprio agente, que neste caso fica, na maioria das vezes, implícito (construção equivalente à voz média), salvo quando se deseja enfatizar que o agente age em benefício próprio. Ações nas quais dois agentes interagem voluntariamente - frequentemente ações mútuas ou recíprocas - são expressas por tetravalentes. Adjetivos considerados não-gradáveis, ou seja, que não permitem gradações de "muito", "pouco", "mais" ou "menos", como "grávida" ou "abstrato" são gramaticalmente monovalentes. Adjetivos considerados gradáveis, que admitem graduação ou quantificação, como "grande", "escuro", "saboroso", "longo", são gramaticalmente divalentes. Aspecto e Modo Não só verbos, como também adjetivos e substantivos podem ter aspecto e modo em kojna, mas estes são indicados não por flexão ou por afixos, mas por partículas que os modificam. Os aspectos são: *''perfeito'' - denotado por partículas iniciadas por -''b-'', indica uma ação ou estado que já se cumpriu no contexto da oração: "fez", "ex-presidente". *''cessativo'' - denotado por partículas iniciadas por-''ks-'', indica ação ou estado cessante: "está deixando de fazer", "presidente em fim de mandato". *''imperfeito'' - denotado pelo afixo -''n-'', indica ação ou estado em curso: "está fazendo", "atual presidente". *''incoativo'' - denotado por partículas iniciadas por-''sk-'', indica ação ou estado que se inicia: "começou a fazer", "presidente em início de mandato". *''futuro'' - denotado por partículas iniciadas por-''r-'', indica ação ou estado tido como vindouro: "fará", "futuro presidente". *''indeterminado'' - denotado pela ausência de partículas de aspecto e modo, indica ação ou estado considerado como atemporal: "fazer", "presidente". Os modos são: *''indicativo'' - denotado por partículas com a vogal -''a'', indica ação ou estado tido como certo. *''hipotético'' - denotado por partículas com a vogal -''y'', indica ação ou estado não necessariamente real, mas assumido como hipótese. Freqüentemente equivale a um subjuntivo. *''potencial'' - denotado por partículas com a vogal -''i'', indica ação ou estado possível, sem indicar se está em ato no contexto. *''provável'' - denotado por partículas com a vogal -''e'', indica ação ou estado tido como provável, mas não certo, normalmente usado para inferências e futuros. *''propensivo'' - denotado por partículas com a vogal -''u'', indica uma tendência ou propensão (geralmente temporária) a uma ação ou estado. *''necessitativo'' - denotado por partículas com a vogal -''o'', indica ação ou estado tido como necessário ou desejado e freqüentemente equivale a um imperativo ou um optativo. Sintaxe A ordem normal da sentença em kojna é Sujeito Objeto Verbo (SOV). Vocabulário *''ajsthe'' (sentir, apreciar) *''adene'' (glândula) *''adipe'' (gordura, latim) *''aere'' (ar) *''agape'' (amor) *''agatho'' (bom) *''agmo'' (fratura) *''agoxne'' (luta) *''agora'' (praça pública, espaço aberto) *''agro'' (campo cultivado) *''ajge'' (cabra) *''ajgupio'' (abutre) *''ajluro'' (panda) *''ajpu'' (alto, escarpado) *''akantha'' (espinho) *''aki'' (vez) *''akide'' (ponta) *''akhuro'' (palha) *''akma'' (pico, ponto culminante) *''ako'' (remédio) *''akou'' (ouvir) *''akride'' (grilo) *''akro'' (alto, topo) *''aktine'' (raio) *''aku'' (agulha, latim) *''ala'' (asa, latim) *''alavda'' (cotovia, latim) *''albo'' (branco, latim) *''alevro'' (farinha) *''alga'' (alga, latim) *''algo'' (dor) *''aliko'' (idade) *''allante'' (salsicha, forma) *''allello'' (recíproco, mútuo) *''allo'' (diferente) *''andre'' (varão) *''apo'' (origem, ponto de partida) *''bio'' (viver, ser vivo) *''dejke'' (indicar) *''dox'' (dar, doar) *''dru'' (carvalho) *''dzevge'' (unir, jungir) *''dzox''(animal) *''e'' (ser) *''ej'' (objetivo, ponto de chegada) *''eke'' (fora, exterior) *''ekhe'' (ter, possuir) *''gene'' (gerar) *''guna'' (mulher) *''gigante'' (gigante) *''hexdona'' (prazer) *''herox'' (herói) *''hevre'' (achar, encontrar, descobrir) *''ikhtu'' (peixe) *''io'' (qualidade) *''kej'' (posição) *''khejre'' (mão, mas principalmente no sentido de estruturas análogas em animais e máquinas) *''klejde'' (chave) *''kseno'' (estrangeiro) *''mano'' (mão humana, latim) *''mathe'' (matemática) *''mej'' (moderado, limitado) *''meso'' (médio) *''nav'' (navio, latim) *''nukte'' (noite) *''ode'' (modo) *''okho'' (veículo) *''oxse'' (duração) *''oxte'' (ouvido, sistema auditivo) *''ornithe'' (ave) *''ovsia'' (substância, no sentido filosófico) *''paskhe'' (ser passivo, ser paciente) *''pede'' (pé humano, latim) *''pejtho'' (persuadir, persuasão) *''pha'' (aparecer, surgir) *''phere'' (portar, levar) *''phile'' (gostar, ter atração por) *''phu'' (física, ser físico) *''ple'' (inteiramente, plenamente) *''pode'' (pata, pé, principalmente de animal ou móvel) *''poje'' (produzir) *''poli'' (político, comunidade política) *''sa'' (inteiro, saudável, salvo, salvar) *''so'' (quantidade) *''te'' (tempo, momento, quando) *''tellure'' (planeta Terra, latim) *''terate'' (monstro) *''thalassa'' (água do mar) *''thex'' (pôr) *''u'' (lugar, onde) Veja Também *Dicionário Kojna - Português *Regras de formação de palavras em Kojna Ligações externas *Outros 500 http://www.scarium.com.br/ficcao/conto_10.htm *Wikipédia (Português) - Koiné http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koin%C3%A9 *Baxter, William H. An Etymological Dictionary of Common Chinese Characters http://www-personal.umich.edu/%7Ewbaxter/etymdict.html